Luna, Lucius, and a chamber
by TheWildLover
Summary: Just read it.


Luna was sat in her tent, combing her long blonde hair, and waiting to be called in for the Quidditch World Cup Final II match. Her father had booked tickets, hours before and they were very lucky to have gotten in. Clasping her hands together, Luna jump...ed up and ran around the tent, passing both hers and her father's unusual yet gracious objects, Before darting out for some fresh air.

Lucius was walking amongst that tents at the quidditch world cup, looking for Draco, when he spotted the back of a girl with long blonde hair, he decided to walk up to her. "Hello..." He called out

Luna was stood at the front of her tent, jumping around excitedly. She had approximately an hour to waste, before the match would begin. AN hour... What was she supposed to do for an hour? Luna heard a voice nearby and looked up slowly, smiling. "Why hello."

Lucius smiled "Hello dear." He walked towards Luna "Have you seen Draco by any chance?"

Luna raised her eye brows in curiosity. "No. But since he is your son, I'd expect him to be with you." She folded her arms, holding back a smirk. "I mean, after all, he's your responsibility."

Lucius frowned "Well, he's a big boy now; he'd be embarrassed if his Daddy was keeping tags on his!" Lucius smirked "I actually expected him to be with you?"

Luna frowned and shook her head. "No, actually I haven't seen him, unfortunately..." She sighed, looking up at him. "I'll keep a look out for him, if that's ok with you."

Lucius nodded "That's fine;" Lucius smiled "So why isn't he with you then?"

Luna frowned and nibbled her lip nervously. "I don't know..." She back tracked into her tent. "I'll tell him, that you are looking for him, if I see him."

Lucius rose and eyebrow and smirked "Why isn't my son with you? Did you fall out?" He said grinning walking closer to her.

Luna shook her head quickly. "No. We're still as together as any other day." She muttered, frowning deeply. "What would make you think otherwise?"

Lucius shrugged "Well you're usually joined at the hip, I'm surprised he isn't with you" Lucius smirked "He's probably with Pansy or someone!"

Luna shrugged. "Well, friends are allowed to hang out with friends, aren't they?" She replied, about to zip herself in the tent. "Good bye."

Lucius frowned and grabbed The zip "Hey don't go!" he said smirking.

Luna let go of the zipper and frowned at him. "W-Why?"

Lucius smiled "Because, I want to talk to you!"

"Can't we talk later?" Luna frowned up at him. "I-I have to go..."

Lucius shook his head "no let's talk now!"

"Fine. We'll talk now." She frowned.

"Good," Lucius said nodding. "Shall we take a walk, or talk in your tent?" He said smirking.

Luna grabbed her wand, before slipping it into her pocket, and stepping out of a tent. "Walk."

Lucius shrugged "Okay then, but don't go running off!" he stated,

Luna rolled her eyes. "Me? Run off? Never."

Lucius laughed "Well, it wouldn't be the first time would it!" Lucius slowly began to walk in the opposite direction of the quidditch tournament; he turned around to check Luna was following.

Luna slowly followed after Lucius and sighed. "Can't you just tell me here?"

Lucius frowned and shook his head " I don't think so my sweet." Lucius motioned for Luna to carry on walking "We don't want to be overheard now do we?" Lucius looked around the tents, "A lot of prying eyes and ears around," Lucius smirked "We can't afford to be overheard." Lucius grinned as a plan was slowly forming in... His head. He had let this madness go on long enough and now it was time to do something about it. Lucius pointed towards the forest at the edge of the tents, "We'll go in there" He said to Luna, nodding to himself. "I don't want to be overheard okay my sweet?"

Luna frowned, slowly following after Lucius, being quite cautious. Her head spun, and her thoughts were all over the place. Where were they going? Where was her father? What was Lucius talking about? Luna sighed gently, shaking her head, and keeping her hand on her wand in her pocket, taking safety measures. "But, why ...in the forest?" Luna asked, looking over at Lucius from time to time. "What's so important, that you don't want to be overheard so much?"

Lucius sighed "Don't be so stupid child" He growled "If I told you why, then everyone would here! That's the whole point of going into the forest my dear!" Lucius sighed "Why do you have to make everything so difficult?" He waited so long for a perfect moment like this, but deep down he had a feeling that he would fail ...again, he would try with everything he had even if it meant dyeing himself, he would not fail, and this was his own personal mission that he swore he would not fail. They reached the edge of the forest, as the sun began to fade and the moon slowly rose. "Let's just go in a little way." Lucius said, as he started walking through the trees, it appeared the quidditch match had begun and the cheers and screams of loyal fans slowly began to fade away as he went deeper into the forest ever now and then he'd turn around to check if the girl was still following.

Luna frowned and shivered. She didn't exactly know why she was following Malfoy into the forest, she didn't know why at all. Luna looked up slowly, as the moon began to rise, and frowned, halting in her path. "Maybe we should go back..." She whispered, looking around worriedly. Luna watched him carry on walking, before... taking another step, and stopping again. Not because of the wind, or the night, but because of the screams of delight and the cheers, coming from a short distance away. The match had begun. Not only the match Luna could hear, but her father calling for her as well. She took a step away from Lucius, and shouted back for her father, but there was no reply. Sighing, she wondered if it was just a piece of her imagination.

His plan was slowly beginning to work, he had managed to lure her into the forest, he just needed to get her deeper into the forest where her screams couldn't be heard, Lucius snorted to himself, over the noise of all the screaming and cheering she couldn't be heard anyway, but he had to be sure, then an idea sparked In his head, he remembered, walking through this forest years back with Draco, Draco loved forests, so Lucius would take him now and again just to stop him whinging. Draco went running off ahead while Lucius followed him slowly, he had stopped and sat on a fairly large rock, to summon some water with his wand when something caught his eye, it was like a rabbit hole but bigger, he had stood up and examined the hole and realised that it was a sort of underground bunker, it had reminded him of a torture chamber, at the time he had though if the dark Lord returned it would be a good hide out base and even a place to hold victims, when of course the dark lord returned , Lucius had long forgotten the whole, but now walking through the woods it had triggered in his mind. He would take the girl there. Hopefully he would be able to find it in the dark. "Please Luna, it won't take a minute, I just really don't want to be overheard and it's very important." He looked at her pleadingly trying to hide the gleam in his eye that had formed because of his new idea.

Luna's eyes flickered over the moon; she glanced at it for a few seconds. Taking the time to allow the moonlight to flutter onto her face and around her. It felt like a fairy tale, though something still didn't feel right. Sighing softly, Luna folded her arms, and slowly began to follow after Lucius again. She didn't understand what was so important. She didn't understand any of it. Nothing made sense to her. Heck, nothing ever made sense to her. Sighing again, Luna watched the moonlight blast off of the trees. Stopping every so often, to look behind her, and call out to see if anyone was there. She frowned. They seemed to be getting further into the forest, and yet why? Just so she could hear a little something that he wished to tell her? Was he honestly that crazy? Luna definitely blamed it on the wrackspurts. "I don't think we should go any further." She replied, finally. Coming to a stop at a broken down tree.

It was so close, he could feel it in the air, smell it, and almost touch it, so long he had waited for this moment to come and it was nearly here, a few short minutes and it would be time! He could feel the adrenaline running through his veins it was like a drug to him, he shut his eyes in pleasure and breathed in slowly, t...he feeling of the energy running through his blood pumping his heart making it go faster, was almost unbearable in a pleasurable way. He was so lost in the pleasure he barley heard, when she came to a halt next tom a broken tree, and mumbled something about not going any further, Lucius took in his surroundings trying to remember the location of the bunker, he browsed the ...tree and his eyes landed on a the rock, he remembered, the bunker was just behind the rock, he glanced back at Luna and realised they were so close to the rock , Lucius nodded "yes let's just go that way" He said pointing in the direction of the rock only a few feet away. He mumbled an excuse "I need to sit down, ahh that rock looks comfy!" he could tell, that it was a sad excuse and very pitiful but right now the adrenaline was too much to handle. "Yes over there" He said wandering over to the rock. He sat on the rock and beckoned for Luna to come over.

Luna watched Lucius cautiously; he did seem to be acting quite... Unusual. Actually not 'Quite' but very. He seemed lost in his own world, like his desire was burning through him. Raising an eye brow, she bit her tongue to hold back a laugh, at his unusual acting. Looking over at the rock where he wished to sit, Luna Pulled out her wand and summoned him a pillow. "That'll make it more comfy." She laughed, rolling her eyes at him. The rock was only a few feet away, did a few feet really hurt? Luna shrugged before taking the last little walk, so that she was right next to it. She peered down at it. Why was Mr Malfoy making such a fuss over a rock? I mean it was a damn rock! Like any other! She frowned, looking over at Mr Malfoy, before tilting her head to the side. "Now what did you want to tell me?"

Lucius breathed in a sigh of relief, he was so unsure she wouldn't walk over to the rock, and if she hadn't it would have been game over. He shut his eyes slumped back onto the rock, needing a few minutes to think, "I'm just trying to think, how I should word what I need to say to you." he mumbled a feeble excuse, what... he really wanted to do was trying an finalise his plan. He couldn't afford for anything to go wrong. He slowly opened his eyes, and noticed that the sun had completely faded, it was not dark though, the stars were out tonight, the moon was full radiating light into every corner of the forest, he peered down behind the rock and sighed with relief he had got the right rock, the bunker was just down that so called "Rabbit hole" He turned back to Luna and silently pulled his wand out, summoning a fire whiskey, he downed the fire whiskey in one "Ahh, that's good." He wondered if she sensed his strange behaviour, but he need the fire whiskey, he was resulting to drinking fire whiskeys constantly now, to calm his nerves, the fire whiskey sent another jolt of energy flowing through him. "So, right, ahh, yes" Lucius mumbled, he hadn't thought of this how did he get her in the hole, play dumb? Or attack now? As he pondered a strange howl, rumbled silently through the woods, Lucius smirked; hopefully it would spook the girl. Lucius was quite good was silent summoning spells, hmm. Silently Lucius summoned Luna's wand from her pocket and caught it in his hand, he stowed it in his back pocket, and while Luna was looking at the spot the strange noise had come from, "Right." Lucius said with a smirk, it was time.

Luna looked around the trees, before scamming the cold night sky, peering at each star in return. Her father would be getting worried, so she hoped that this talk wouldn't last too long. Sighing gently, she folded her arms and frowned, why was Mr Malfoy acting so unusual...? Had the Wrackspurts gotten to him? Luna thought they had, that or her was us totally insane. She'd give it around half an hour and then it'd be pitch black, lost in woods in the dark, didn't seem quite good, so she shuffled slightly on the spot... Luna waited for a few moments, until she heard a huge howl, in the distance, without ...panicking, she swivelled around on the spot calmly and looked in the direction of which the noise had been made. What was it? A bear? A wolf? Something on the lines... She reached into her back pocket; but frowned, when she couldn't feel her wand. "How unusual..." Luna mumbled, looking up slowly. "What's going on here?"

Lucius smirked, fear, delight, washed through him, his emotions were becoming uncontrollable recently, but how he enjoyed the feeling of emotions, Lucius sighed and stared up at the darkening sky, slowly the stars began to fade behind black clouds, Lucius sniffed, it would be pitch black soon, that would be good, but it ...had it's down fall to, if he didn't get her into the bunker soon, it would be to dark to do it, especially with Luna, he had to give the girl something, she was tough, she was a fighter. Lucius looked up as Luna spoke "Huh?" He smirked "What's the problem my sweet." This was his chance his only chance, he sucked in a deep breath, he could not blow it! BAM! He had an idea. He gasped and yelled "Watch out Luna!" He jumped off the rock and threw her to the ground, "I'll save you, it's a wolf!" he yelled,trying to bite back his laughter. Using a silent spell, he stunned her, without her realising; he grabbed her limp and lifeless body and hurled it over his shoulder. He huffed and got to his feet slowly. Darkness was so close, he had to hurry, he made his way towards the bunker as silently as possible, there was no sound anymore, he couldn't even here the cheers of the people at the quidditch match, he waded through the brush, snapping some twigs, until he reached the rabbit hole, he sighed in delight, and this was it.

Luna looked up as the night seemed to cower over them both, and the trees bury themselves around them, making the world seem tiny. Looking up at the sound of another howl, very close. It could have been anywhere, from a few feet away to fifty feet away. She took a nervous step back; half listening to Lucius's odd mumbling. All she caught was werewolf, and before she knew it she was on the floor with a thud. At first Luna thought the werewolf had got her, but then her whole body seemed to freeze, including her thoughts and her memories. She felt like she was ...asleep. However her eyes were open. Luna couldn't see anything, nor feel anything, nothing at all. She laid limply over Lucius's shoulder...

Lucius sighed and slowly walked down the steps, one by one, slowly the light began to fade away and as he reached the bottom of the steps he was showered in darkness, he smirked, he took the last step and reached a heavy black double door, etched into rock, he laid Luna on the floor, and pulled out his wand, he did a silent spell which opened the door, he grabbed Luna by her feet and dragged her inside, he let go of her feet and shut the door. The room was cold, and water dripped, from the cave-like roof top, at certain corners of the room were, fire lamps, dimly lighting the room, at one side of the room where handcuff attached to the wall, with his wand he levitated Luna to the other side of the room and cuffed her to the wall, he smirked, the adrenaline pumping through his veins, towards his heart was worse than ever now he had made it this far. He walked back to the door, and muttered a spell that sealed the door permanently, only the person who sealed it can open it. He smirked feeling the victory spread under his skin. With a flick of his wand, he made the fire lamps, the tiniest bit brighter. In the furtherest corner stood a wooden table with his wand he summoned the table, he also summoned a bottle of fire whiskey and a cup, he set them down on the table, he took out Luna's wand and snapped it in half before throwing it into one of the fire lamps, he gripped his wand tightly waiting for Luna to wake up, oh he was going to enjoy this so very much, hearing the sound of her screams, ah, that reminded him, he cast a spell on the room, making it sound proof, and also made it so no one could enter. Again he positioned himself in front of Luna wand raised waiting for her to wake up, he took a deep breath, and stared intently at Luna the only sound that could be heard, was the dripping of the water, leaking through the cave like roof top.

Luna felt ill, not ill, weak. Actually she wasn't even sure if weak was the word. Her head hurt and her arms ached. Though Luna didn't quite understand why, it wasn't like she was hanging from a helicopter about to die was it? Well Luna didn't think it was. She groaned, and attempted to move her arms, at an unsuccessful attempt to wipe her eyes. Though she couldn't, it seemed like she was stuck. Slowly Luna opened her eyes, half expecting it to be bright, her eyes only took a few seconds to adjust. When Luna woke up properly, she couldn't help but gasp. The surroundings were horrible. The dirty, dim cave, the sound of the dripping... of water. But that wasn't what worried her the most, it was the fact that Lucius Malfoy, being as tall as he was, was stood on a table, pointing his wand at her. Luna looked at him for seconds on end, before shaking her head slowly, not being able to grasp it. "You promised... You tricked me!" She whimpered, closing her eyes and attempting to break free. "What is this?"

Lucius smiled at Luna, this was it, he could hardly breathe, he had faced Luna so many times and failed, he would not this time. He didn't particularly want to kill her, or even hurt her for that matter. He just wanted a quiet life at home, but he didn't really have a choice in the matter anyway, but what he was doing t...o the girl now, reminded him of all times, when he was working for You-Know-Who, the adrenaline, the energy, and the delight. He wouldn't deny it, he had missed this, people always thought Lucius was insane, how could he torture and kill people and not even care? He was not insane, he was a heartless and evil man who cared for no one, but himself, he enjoyed watching other people suffer, he laughed at their pain, it was like a drug to him, but he had given that drug up a long time ago, the fall of voldemort, was when he gave the drug up, but now he's had a little taster, he's addicted again. Lucius smiled at Luna contemplating all this in his head, he liked this drug he missed it, Lucius sighed "I am sorry Luna, but I have no choice!" He placed his wand on the table and walked over to Luna, a big grin plastered on his face. he reached into his pocket and produced a knife, he smiled and grabbed Luna's wrist, he slowly cut it, pressing down harder and harder as he went, he smiled, he laughed. He reached for her other wrist and did the same thing. "You know, I hadn't planned on, torturing you, I was just going to kill you straight away no mess, no fuss, but.."He closed his eyes; the feeling was so amazing he couldn't describe it. "I've missed this" He said smirking

Luna watched him, nibbling her lip as he stood by the table. She thought he was crazy, a psycho much like Bellatrix Lestrange. Luna rolled her eyes and clenched her hands into fists attempting to make an unsuccessful attempt to break free. She tried to kick the wall, she tried to bite them off; everything, but nothing seemed to work. Luna was stuck and she knew it. For a moment, watching Lucius put down his wand, she had a feeling that he was going to let her go. But her feelings were nothing compared to reality. She watched him walk closer, not a care in the world. Like he did this every day, she could tell he was happy about it, like t was some sort of daily sport of us. Luna watched his every move, and she didn't fail to see him pull out the knife. It was then that she started to panic, violently throwing herself back at the wall, cursing loudly and screaming for help. She felt the blade touch her wrist, and held her breath, shuddering against the wall as it cut and sobbing. Pain flung itself across her arms, and she suddenly didn't feel a care to live. She looked down after a few minutes and watched the blood and the tears splash against the floor. "Why are you doing this...?"

Lucius smiled to himself, this was the best sensation amongst only a few that he really loved, he needed to be careful though, he had to tell himself this was a one of, if he didn't he would get attached and it would become a daily routine, for a few seconds he pictured keeping Luna down here, and visiting her every day..., putting her through pain, watching her cry, hearing her scream every day, he shuddered, a delightful shudder at the thought, this is how it started last time, the feeling of seeing someone in pain at his hands, would go to his head and he couldn't stop, watching the knife slice through her flesh was mesmerizing, he never wanted to stop this, he smiled, he couldn't help it, he tried to pull the smile off his face, for a second Draco's face flitted into his mind, this was his fiancé. But wasn't that the point? Wasn't that why he was doing it? Lucius frowned, his thoughts were all fuzzy and hazy, diluted by the pleasure, Lucius shook his head pushing the thoughts aside, he smiled at Luna as a tear rolled down her check,... with his thumb he caught the tear that fell and cooed "Don't cry princess" but he was smiling, oh and he loved her tears, he had a sudden urge to hit her; so he did he smacked her across the face leaving his large handprint across her cheek. he gripped the knife tightly and lifted it to her face, slicing from the bottom of her eye right down to her jaw bone, leaving a huge gash across her face that was sure to scar, he smirked, and brought the knife down to her neck very lightly he sliced from the left to the right, he didn't want her to die yet so he did it very lightly, he then turned his back to Luna and put the knife on the table, he walked back over to Luna and stroked her hair, before grabbing it and ripping a large chunk out.

Luna watched through her tears, she watched how he smiled and shuddered. The pain was everywhere again, he was evil. He was a monster. Luna had hoped they'd all die off, after Voldemort's death, but it seemed to be as bad as before. She closed her eyes and held her breath. The pain, the blood, the tears, everything would scar this day. She looked away, feeling the knife shoot down her face and shivered, biting her lip so hard it bled, attempting to stop the tears from falling down her face. Where was Draco? Where was her dad? Where was Harry? Or Hermione? Or Neville or anyone? Where were they? Luna leaned back against the wall, finally understanding that she was stuck, and shook her head as he cut her throat. "Stop..." Luna whimpered, forgetting all about her tears. Hearing a cluttering sound Luna finally opened her eyes, as he came back, before he could get to her hair, she leaned forward and head butted hard, she was sure, it must have hurt, because it nearly cracked her skull in half.

Lucius smiled at Luna, but with a sudden shock he didn't know what hit him, his head was ablaze with a searing pain that shot through his skull, his eyes went all hazy and sort of frosted over he couldn't really see properly, he stumbled across the room, hands in front of him feeling his way, trying to look for the table, he bumped into something and with his hands he felt around and realised he was at the table, he fumbled around looking for his wand grabbing this air, he felt the top of his wand, and seized it, he muttered a spell, and the pain was gone and he could see again, he smiled, he knew this one was a fighter he had known it all along, but he had the advantage, also, it was much more fun when they tried to fight back, there weak attempts made him laugh. He turned his head around so he was facing Luna, his eyes were ablaze with fury, and he smirked and slowly made his way towards her. The adrenaline was back pumping his blood around his body, making him feel alive, he left the knife at the table and took his wand. He reached Luna and with a flick of his wand, he made another cuff appear out of the wall, but her hands an...d legs were already tied up? No, this one was for her neck, so she couldn't pull anymore stunts. Lucius smirked as the cuff tightened around her neck, he stepped back a few paces and looked Luna up and down, he flicked his wand, towards her stomach, and a huge gash appeared, blood began soaking through her top, staining it, Lucius closed his eyes, he walked back up to Luna and put his hand on her stomach. He removed his hand and brought it to his face, it was covered in blood, with one swift movement, he licked from the top of his finger all the way down to his wrist tasting her blood, he smiled at Luna . he clenched his hand into a fist and punched her straight in the nose, he could have kept this up for hours, watching her suffer, he was going to keep it up for hours.

Luna sighed, she couldn't feel her body, and she couldn't move it either. She was choking, and her breath was getting tangled up in nothing. Luna screamed for help, but her screams soon turned into more sobs. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't scream, she couldn't do anything. Luna just laid there on the wall. Hoping, pleading that she'd wake up there and everything would be alright, hoping that it would have been just a dream. She'd wake up any minute, she would, she'd open her eyes and see Draco's smiling face, looking down at her. She'd feel his touch. But no, Luna didn't wake up, and Luna didn't feel his touch, nor see his smiling face. Luna however did feel, ...her stomach get ripped open, and she did feel the pain. Without further ado, Luna shook her head, which was quite painful, and blacked out.

Lucius sucked in a deep breath, when Luna passed out and dropped to his knees, the amazing sensation he was feeling was too much for him, he hadn't done this to anyone in so long and it felt so good, he just couldn't stand it, oh the joy that was sweeping through his body, his mind filled with terrible images, of pain and torture and screaming, crying. He couldn't take it he thrived off the feeling, he lived for it. Although he did prefer it when they were conscious, but no matter he was enjoying this, nothing could kill his buzz, he sighed in pleasure and gradually stood back up, he walked over to Luna and looked down at her torn and broken body, he wanted this image in his mind forever, he ran his hand down Luna's body , getting his hand drenched in her blood, he b...ought his hand back up to her face, he pressed his thumb to her bleeding gash, he pressed down with all the force he could, even unconscious, that should affect her dreams, oh the pain she must be feeling, he smirked, he slapped her across the face, trying to bring her back to consciousness, "Wake up sweet, everything's okay!" He cooed, he walked back to his table and retrieved his knife, he sucked in a deep breath, nothing brought him pleasure like this did. He walked back over to Luna and grabbed her arm, a few veins stood out on her arm, gracefully with the knife he made deep, but small cuts, over every vein he could see, he didn't want the fun to end just yet, so when she was on her last legs, just seconds from death would he heal them, he would only heal the necessary cuts, the ones that would kill her would he heal, he was having too much fun to let her die.

Luna sighed, in her dream, which she had fallen into; it was back to the war again. The war that would end all wars, the war between the good and the bad. The Death Eaters and the DA's army. It seemed bloodshed, and the worst part was, Luna was under the impression that she was there again, hurt, cold and lonely, Luna was under the impression, that all the new wounds had re-opened. Dobby's death, Fred's, and everyone else's that followed. She had hoped that all the Death Eaters had died, though after hearing Voldemort gone, she finally let go of her feelings. Knowing the sides would come crashing bashing down, and every...one would finally give in. Though, no, it didn't feel like that. Finally coming back to consciousness, Luna frowned. The dream disappearing out of sight, she soon realized why she had dreamt that, why she had felt the pain, why she had lost all hope. It was like the War, the pain, the hurt, the torture... The death. Luna looked at Lucius, and shook her head. "Leave me a-alone." She trembled.

Lucius smiled to himself, he liked it when they begged! When they begged him to stop! He sucked in another deep breath, it was making him feel lightheaded, the feeling of pleasure, rushed through his body like a thousand knives stabbing him all over, but he loved it, Love was a drug to some people, but his drug, was this, torture, pain, screaming, the problem is drugs are addictive, once you start you can't stop you can't ever stop, Lucius laughed aloud, he didn't want it to stop, "Huh what was the Luna? You want me to stop?" He asked smirking, he gripped the knife tightly and plunged it into her should, laughing with pleasure as the skin ripped, it pierced straight through the fatty layer, past her blood and into her bone, making one load crack, Lucius shut his eyes, with pleasure and then pulled the knife out. "Have you had enough yet my sweet? Just say the magic word and I'll stop!" he whispered, so close he could taste her, smell her blood, almost feel it, he had a sudden urge which he followed, he put his hand out in front of him and lightly rested it on her stabbed shoulder, then he took his other hand and with a swift movement he pulled his hand away and with the other hand he smacked her shoulder with as much force as he could get. He grinned and stepped back. He pulled out his wand and made several neat gashes down both of her legs, her top was coated in blood, and now so where her jeans.

Luna leaned her head against the wall, before breathing deeply, and holding back the screams. She'd get revenge; she'd kill him, if she ever survived it. She'd throw him off a cliff, or plant a bomb in his Manor. She'd watch him die and she'd laugh. Luna watched him coldly, before reaching out and grabbing he knife from his hand, when it came in reaching distance, not caring that he blade dug into her hand. She pulled it out of his grasp, and flung it into his arm. She knew it hadn't of really hurt, but Luna wanted to give him a taster. Luna wanted him to stand there and watch the smile leave his face. Luna wanted him to feel the pain, the pain that she was feeling. Luna wanted it so badly, she really did. She gritted her teeth and glared at him.

The knife hit Lucius' arm, he looked down at it still smiling, he enjoyed pain, he liked pain, other peoples pain, surprisingly he enjoyed his own pain too, he kept on smiling as he pulled the knife out of his arm. He grabbed his wand and healed his arm before casting a spell on Luna that stopped her body from moving, a bit like paralysing someone, but she would still feel the pain and she'd still be able to scream, he grinned he healed most of her vital cuts that would kill her but left the rest, he left as much as he could. Draco's face kept popping into his head but he pushed i aside, the way he felt right now, the buzz this was giving him, he would probably do this to Draco to the way he felt, it was like he was in a trance mesmerised by the whole idea of pain, and hurt/ he walked over to the table and glanced down at his forgotten fire whiskey, he had a long swig, before walking back to Luna, he smacked her around the face repeatedly. Laughing and smiling as he went, he shut his eyes savouring the moment. This was the best thing he had ever felt, since voldemort was alive, he wished voldemort would return he could do this every day then, but they way he felt now nothing would stop him he probably would do it every day!

Luna looked up, it had been approximately thirty minutes since Lucius had gone to the table, and hadn't returned. Concentrating hard on attempting to get out, Luna slipped her bloody wrists and tried to get them through the loose handcuffs. She hadn't realized that he hadn't tightened them, that gave her a small advantage, if anything at all. Convinced that Malfoy was asleep, Luna kept attempting to get her wrists out of the handcuffs, until she finally did. Smiling she rubbed them both, they both felt sore but they were better than still being locked up. Luna leaned over and felt for the button, that loosened and tightened the chain/rope/whatever around her neck and pressed it smiling slightly... as it released her, she then began to work on her feet. Finally after what seemed like ages, Luna stumbled out off the wall, holding her stomach with one hand and up to Malfoy, who was indeed asleep on the table. She pulled up his blade and stabbed it deeply into his arm, before taking his wand, from his unmoving hand ad sliding it into her pocket. "Up NOW." Luna muttered, glaring down at him. Pay back at last.

Lucius dreamt of pain, he heard her screams in his dream, he saw her blood, dripping from the walls, his face and hands were drenched in her blood, he smiled, a smiled of happiness, the dream was so much better than the reality of the girl. He sighed and in the back of his head, he pictured making his dream happen, he smirked in his sleep at his new found plan, instead of water dripping for the walls it was her blood, her broken and limp, lifeless body lay on the floor in a pool of blood, her hair tangled in blood knotted around her face, her eyes staring up at the ceiling blank, with a frozen look of horror on her face, Lucius smiled, pain was life, pain was everything to him! Suddenly his dreams were disturbed by a painful shooting pain up his left arm, he winced and slowly opened his eyes, standing above him was the Lovegood girl, brandishing his wand, h...e looked down at his arm where he felt the pain, and she had stabbed him! He grabbed the knife and pulled it out of his arm, before launching it at Luna, hoping it wouldn't kill her just hold her off. He stood up "Very clever!" He said not caring if the knife had missed her, he reached into his cloak and pulled out a wand, "I always carry spares, you see, and if you kill me you will be stuck down here forever," He murmured "You can't get out, I only can open the door!" He growled at her. Advancing on her.

Luna looked around the room, it was hell. Every part of it looked awful. She had to get out. She had to. After stabbing Lucius, and ducking from the thrown knife, Luna ran to the cold stoned door, before thumping her bloody wrists against it and screaming for help. Her screaming was mixed up with many sobs, seeing as she couldn't open the door. She turned around slowly, before wrapping her arms around her head and sobbing quieter. She was hurt everywhere, she couldn't even think straight. She had to get out, she had to escape, she had to, she ...just did... Standing to her feet, with fresh tears threatening to spill, Luna sent many spells in his direction, attempting to knock him out, which would hopefully give her the time to think of an escape route, and get out alive. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Luna screamed at him, glancing around quite frightened. "Leave me alone!"

Lucius smiled, he knew this would happen, that girl and her baby was a fighter, oh he forgot she was pregnant! With his sons baby! Lucius grinned, he didn't care, why would he? He was a selfish, heartless man who cared for no one. He advanced on Luna dodging all of her spells; he raised his own wand and sent numerous spells back at Luna, all missing by a few degrees, "You can't escape my sweet!" He whispered, "Why would you want to?" He asked chuckling. He reached Luna and smiled before striking her around the face knocking her to the floor. He grabbed her by the hair and with all the strength he could manage he chucked her across the room. He levitated the wand out of her hand and into his own before pocketing it. Using his spare wand he levitated Luna back onto the wall, he walked over to her and put her back in her cuffs, doing them extra tightly this time. "There's no escape" he cooed. "Your mine now" he breathed down her neck.

Luna raised his wand shakily, she was frightened, and she didn't like it. Why would she? She didn't like any of it. She had good reason to, didn't she? Luna was only attempting to escape, and yet she was failing, why? She wiped a single off tear that rolled coldly don her cheek, before shaking her head. "Draco..." She whimpered, holding back the rest of the tears. Luna watched him advance, and slipped down the wall, shaking her head quicker. "No! Leave me alone!" Luna felt her face burn with sudden pain and she screamed out, she screamed out Draco's name and for help but nothing seemed to work. No-one seemed to care. With a sigh she flew across the room, she knew what was coming, it was all too obvious. She forced her eyes shut and held her breath as he hand cuffed her back up, Luna sighed. Why was this happening? She didn't see the point in living any more.

Lucius watched Luna intently, smiling at her pain, smiling at her desire to live no more; he could see it in her eyes, "just think of Draco dear, and how much he loves you!" Lucius cooed, he wanted her to fight back, even if she was hand cuffed to the wall. He smiled and pocketed his spare wand, also putting his own wand away, he retreated back to the table and fetched his knife, and he walked back over to Luna smirking. He gently stroked her cheek with the knife, smiling as he went, he was on top of the world, he felt powerful and he was hungry for more pain. He tilted her head back, and cut from the right side of her jaw to the left, with as much force as the knife could take, ripping through the skin, tearing it. Lucius grinned, and muttered soothingly "its okay" He smiled and put the knife in his cloak and taking out his wand, he lifted it to Luna and yelled "CRUCIO" He watched as she writhed in pain under the powerful curse he was sending. Slowly he brought the wand down and put it back under his cloak, he stepped closer to Luna; as close as he could get, and smacked her across her cheek repeatedly, slowly seeing his bright red hand print form across her face, he smiled and continued.

Luna looked up weakly to see Lucius watching her, she looked away and sighed. She wasn't sure how long she could keep it up, she wasn't sure how long she had left, she wasn't sure about anything. "Draco's going to kill you." Luna whimpered, shutting her eyes and trying to control her breathing. "Why don't you just let me go?" She closed them tighter, feeling the sharpness of the blade cut across her jaw. It was much like scissors slicing through a piece of paper. Easy, and controlled. Luna bit her tongue, to hold back the taste and she could soon feel the blood in her mouth, it made her feel sick, it made her feel dead, like she was dead. Sure that the pain couldn't get any worse, Luna's hands turned into fists when he crucio'd her, it didn't hurt her that much, as she had felt so much pain, but it still made her shudder. Opening her eyes gently, Luna swallowed her blood, and bit his hand, as hard as she could, when it came near her again.

Lucius laughed "Draco will not kill me!" Lucius smiled, in all truths, Draco probably would kill him, a lot of people would kill him, if they found out it was him that done this to the girl, but who would know? She would be dead? Who else would be able to tell but her? He smiled and walked back over to Luna as her mouth... bit down hard on his hand, he yelped in pain and using his other hand he smacked her around the face and pulled his hand away. "stop it now" He breathed, he pulled out his knife, a plan formed in his head, he knew he couldn't kill her but he wanted his dream to come true, he stabbed her repeatedly all over her body, hearing the knife pierce her skin, blood squirted out, his clothes were soaked in blood his face dripping with it, his heart pounded with his excitement, he grinned "Does that hurt?" He asked

Luna raised her head softly, and head-butted him hard in the face. She groaned, leaning up, quite dizzy and attempted to squeeze through the handcuffs again. She'd done it before; she would be able to do it again. Whilst unsuccessfully attempting to spring free, Luna watched Lucius like a hawk. She'd kill him if she ever got out; hell she'd do more than kill him. She'd do everything. Luna would, Luna would do anything and everything, to make him feel the pain that she was going in now. Luna was ready to fight back, Luna was ready for revenge, Luna was annoyed, she was so wound up, and she was like a bubble about to pop. He stabbed her; repeatedly the pain was unbearable uncontrollable, she would kill him!

Lucius felt the full force of her head butt, as he fell backwards his head ablaze with pain, he scowled and reached for his wand, he muttered several spells, curing his pain and paralysing Luna from the head down, he smirked "Don't be silly child! You won't win, so just give up" he yelled the last part, with an uncontrollable anger breaking free. He walked up to Luna and smacked her around the face, still scowling, it would be over soon, she would not die, it was too much of a risk but he had a plan, he just wanted to cause her pain one last time, with a smirk Lucius plunged the knife into Luna's, pregnant stomach, he pulled it out and bent down onto the floor where he; with as much force as possible stuck the knife through her ankle bone, the shattered was loud and painful and bought tears of joy to Lucius' eyes. He smiled and stepped back.

Luna watched him come back, she thought after a while, he'd have given up, but no it didn't seem like it. Sighing in frustration as he pulled the knife out again Luna held her breath. He was starting to irritate her, like a bug that wouldn't buzz off. Narrowing her eyes at him she raised her eye brows, before shuddering... against the wall and screaming a scream, so loud, so definite, it could have turned a baby Deaf. Her eyes sprang with tears, and she suddenly forgot how to breathe. All sense was lost at the thought of the Death of her baby. Another scream left Luna as she felt the sharp blade dig into her skin, it made her sob harder, as she closed her eyes, hoping it was over.

Lucius sighed in relief and sucked in a breath, this was what he wanted the sound of her screaming, he had achieved his goal he had made her scream, a terrifying scream that would bring grown men to their feet, Lucius smirked, not him it wouldn't. The sound of her scream penetrated all of his senses, his heart thumped away behind his rib cage, his blood was being pump through his veins at immense speed, he felt as though it was too much, and that at any moment he would be on his knees, the only thing that made Lucius feel this way. was pain, watching someone else in pain, it rippled through him at top speed, and he loved it, this was his drug, his unforgettable drug, but he had to stop, or she'd die along with her baby, and it was too risky, yes he had a plan but it involved the both of them being alive or it would be his life on the line, if both baby and mother died. He hadn't realized that he was on his knees; he slowly stood up and dropped the knife to the floor with a clatter. He pointed his wand at Luna and yelled "stupefy!" He also muttered a spell that snapped her hand cuffs in half, he weak body fell to the floor with a bump, he smiled and ran to her, he laid his hand on her belly and felt the blood pouring out, he took another deep breath to steady himself, he didn't want to get carried away! Using his wand he healed all of her wounds, with a regretful sigh, it was over, but he had to look on the bright side, he was positive there would be plenty of other people worthy of being tortured at the hands of himself. That very thought lit up his face like a Christmas tree. Once Luna's wounds were healed and the blood back safely inside her body, Lucius swung her over his shoulder and headed for the door. Using his wand he blasted the door open, he turned back to look at the room, he sighed, he would miss this place, but slowly a plan started forming in his head, of what he would do to his next victim in this place. He smirked and climbed the steps one by one. He looked up at the sky, the moon was slowly fading into the distance, and the sun was beginning to peak through the trees, Lucius smiled, all his enjoyment had only lasted a mere 12 hours. He sighed and when he reached the top of the steps he laid Luna by the rock; the rock it had all started at. He took out his wand and cleaned his clothes and body as well as Luna's, the plan would hardly work if they were both drenched in blood. He smiled at their clean appearances'. When voldemort was still around Lucius had been the modifying guy! That's what they had called him, his specialty was modifying memories, and this was his plan, he leaned over Luna and began muttering foreign words, he would erase her memories of the past 12 hours, so the last thing she remembers was Lucius saying the word werewolf, Lucius grinned to himself. He stood over Luna and yelled the spell that would awaken Luna.

Luna, who had merely just fallen asleep, in a forest, when a werewolf was coming, looked up. She had, had he weirdest of dreams, that there was a bunker, and torture and lots of blood, and it was awful. Terrible, Luna shivered before shakily opening her eyes and looking up. She was still in the same place of when she ha...d fallen asleep, though Luna couldn't remember why she had gone to sleep, or what had happened much before. Not being able to see anyone, or anything, Luna clambered to her feet and peered round. The surroundings seemed so similar, the rock... The tree's everything. She laughed in the awkward silence, before rubbing at her eyes. "Funny... I'm sure I've seen that rock before."

Lucius stood behind Luna smirking, his talent with memories never ceased to fail; he cleared his throat and put on his best mask. "Luna are you okay? Oh god, it was terrible" he said sighing, turning away from her to hide his silent laughter, "There was a werewolf, it was coming straight at you! I tried to stun it but missed and hit you, I am sorry but when you were out, I managed to deal with it" Lucius said turning back to face Luna, "I'll walk you back to the tents if you want?" he asked smirking, every time he looked at her, all he saw was her broken and torn, bloody body and he loved it, He smirked when he looked at her loving the feeling of seeing her body like that in his mind.

Luna looked up remembering slightly what had happened, she remember him shouting werewolf, and she remember the deafening howl, that was so close to her, it scared her. Luna shivered, though she blamed it on the bitter wind. Placing her hand in her pocket she frowned, pulling it out again. Her pocket was empty. She looked over at Malfoy, before muttering. "Have you seen my wand?" As he turned his back on her, Luna felt into her other pocket, a small piece of parchment was there, she pulled it out before reading the word 'Help' and sighed. "Oh no." Looking down at the ground for a split second, Luna turned around and walked away, she had to get out of there.

Lucius frowned, he had forgotten to put her wand back, as she began to walk off he dropped her wand on the floor "Hey Luna it's here!" he said pointing to the floor. He smirked "I don't get a 'Thanks Lucius you save my life' then no?" Lucius shrugged "I will walk back with you; I need to get back myself. I am sorry Luna" He said staring at her intently, little did she know that he pictured everything she supposedly saw in her dream, he smirked; so glad that she remembered it, even if it was only a dream, it would haunt her for the rest of her life; oh and he loved it!

Luna turned around and looked back on the floor, willingly enough, by his foot was a stick, one that wasn't there before. Frowning she cautiously stepped forward to get it, though something stopped her, it was like a magnet, her brain was telling her to go, while her body wouldn't budge. "Could you pass me it?" Luna frowned, standing where she was and folding her arms. Still holding the small piece of paper in her hand. Whilst he bent down to pick it up, Luna noticed there was something definitely different about Lucius. He seemed more... Spooky.

Lucius smiled, sensing Luna's fear, he could tell what must be going on in her head, she was scared, but she couldn't place her finger on why. He bent down and picked up her wand throwing it to her before smirking. "Until next time, I had a laugh tonight!" he said before disapparating. The smirk was still etched onto his face as he left.


End file.
